Iris
by sha'uri nanoda
Summary: Después de la muerte de Sacro Imperio Romano, Italia tiene que continuar con su vida. Esta es su historia
1. Introducción

IRIS

by sha'uri nanoda

A/N: Mi primer fanfic en serio. Rated M por si algun caso y por algunos temas que pueden salir mas adelante. Intentaré no ser muy especifica.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia son mios. Si lo fueran no estaria haciendo fanfics.

INTRODUCCIÓN

SACRO IMPERIO ROMANO PdV (punto de vista)

No sabía donde estaba. Era todo luminoso, sin nada que ver a su alrededor. Blanco no era lo que describía aquel sitio. Solo sabía que se había terminado, y ahora estaba rodeado de todos aquellos que habían desaparecido antes que él. Sus preciados antepasados lo miraban con una mezcla de compasión y tristeza, con una sonrisa que no era de felicidad en sus expresiones. Todos habían visto lo que le había sucedido, aunque él no fuera muy consciente de ello.

Y de pronto una luz cegadora de un punto en concreto dándole la bienvenida. Y un sentimiento de tranquilidad y felicidad le invadió hasta lo más hondo de su ser. La luz lo invitaba a continuar adelante y dejar aquella vida atrás. Todos los que estaban allí le abrieron paso para que fuera hasta la luz. Pero inconscientemente él dio un paso hacia atrás, espantado y dudoso. Aquello no estaba bien, no era cómo debía acabar. Y con estos pensamientos, que no tenía muy claro de dónde procedían ni el por qué, continuó retirándose.

"¡No puedo dejarlo allí!" y corrió de vuelta. Su corazón se partió, dejando atrás aquella enorme felicidad. La luz fue desvaneciéndose, y como si siguiera a aquel extraño milagro de la física, él cayó de rodillas, y noto lo dureza de aquella cosa que lo rodeaba todo. Y no notó nada más.


	2. chap 1: Un encuentro no deseado

**IRIS**

by Sha'uri Nanoda

CAPITULO 1: Un encuentro no deseado

A/N: segundo capitulo yay! Muchas gracias por los comentarios. El dia que sepa como contestar lo hare XDDD siento decepcionaros, pero Sacro Imperio solo saldrá en recuerdos…. E Italia… amos que no os desesperancéis. Al principi parece que no es él (no lo es en absoluto) pero cambia ^.^

ITALIA PdV

Habían pasado algunos años des de que fuera un niño inocente. Los años felices habían quedado tan atrás en su memoria que casi era incapaz de hacerlos volver. Cada vez que lo intentaba volvía a aparecer la imagen de un chiquillo rubio, besándole, como solo un niño puede hacerlo. Con ternura y poniendo todo su amor en él. Sin intenciones de ningún tipo, solo la de demostrarle que él era único.

Pero recordar aquello, hacia aparecer lágrimas amargas en sus ojos, y lo había dejado en el fondo de su memoria.

El tiempo había pasado para todos. Austria se había curado de sus heridas de aquella terrible guerra, y ahora vivía tranquilo en sus propias tierras. Hungria por su lado, no dejaba al músico. Parecían ser una pareja establecida, nadie se atrevería a ponerlo en duda. Romano por su parte aún continuaba con España. Los dos hermanos se encontraban de vez en cuando. Parecía feliz, aunque lo negara con todo su ser. Aunque decía todas las pestes que podía de España siempre volvía a él. Y siempre que venía a buscarlo, Romano sonreía por lo bajo antes de girarse y lanzarle algunos gritos, con palabras que nadie sabía de dónde podía haber sacado. Pero el otro sonreía de forma estúpida y totalmente seguro que por mucho que el jovencito insultara siempre se subiría con él al carruaje.

En aquellos pocos días en los que su hermano estaba con él, Veneciano podía reír, pero su risa nunca llegaba a sus ojos. Parecían brillantes como si debajo aún se escondiera aquel niño que barría delante de la casa de Austria, con su faldita blanca balanceándose a su alrededor, pero que una pared enorme no lo dejara salir. Todos lo sabían, se daban cuenta. Aquél no era Italia, era una simple sombra suya. Su hermano se daba cuenta, al igual que España y Austria y Hungria… pero quien más lo veía era Francia.

Francia había seguido la evolución de los pequeños gemelos des de su nacimiento, más que cualquier otro y por consecuente les conocía mucho más que los demás. Tenía la seguridad que los nietos del gran Roma, estaban destinados a hacer cosas que cambiarían el mundo. Así que había estudiado cada minucioso detalle de los dos. Increíblemente, Francia parecía adivinar fácilmente los sentimientos de los demás menos de a quien más debería.

Así una noche de mediados del siglo XIX, Francia decidió ir a hacer una visita al pequeño del grupo.

Era una noche de luna llena, pero no podía verse a causa de las nubes. Hacía frío así que Italia decidió meterse en una de las tabernas del puerto. Pidió cerveza. No acababa de gustarle su sabor, pero se había acostumbrado a beberlo. Con él podía olvidar, lo que fuera que hubiera rondando por su cabeza. Se sentó lo más apartado que pudo, al lado de la ventana. Al cabo de solo unos minutos, a la mesa de al lado empezó una riña, al parecer a causa de unas cartas en la manga durante una partida, a Italia no le importó. Le volcaron la jarra, y el tabernero, disculpándose, le dio otra gratis. Consiguió dos cosas: más cerveza gratis y apestar a alcohol, ya que se le había derramado encima. No le importó demasiado. Cuando volvió a mirar por la ventana, una cara conocida aunque no muy bienvenida apareció fuera. Había empezado a llover y los rizos rubios de Francia se le quedaban enganchados en el rostro, igual que sus ropas. Pero tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, feliz por haber encontrado al fin a Italia.

Entró sin demora al local, y sin titubeos se sentó delante del chico, en la silla libre que había. Puso los dos brazos en la mesa y miró a Italia como quien espera que al otro le haga la misma ilusión el encuentro.

- Francia-niichan – Italia lo dijo de forma que incluso el ser más insensible del planeta no pudiera ignorar su desacuerdo con que estuviera allí.

Pero, así como Francia es el país con la sensibilidad más alta del mundo, también es el que puede ignorar con más facilidad los deseos de los otros si no siguen su mismo propósito. Así que, como si no hubiera oído nada continuó sentado. Al ver que no serviría de nada, Italia suspiró vencido y se giró un poco para quedarse cara a cara a su compañero forzado.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – era una pregunta neutra.

- Vine a verte por supuesto. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a invitarme a una bebida? Creía que los italianos erais famosos por vuestra hospitalidad…

- Nunca dije nada de 'invitar'. Si quieres algo, págalo – respondió seriamente.

Francia suspiró, y levantando una mano pidió una cerveza. Cuando la trajeron la probó e hizo una mueca de asco

- Masui – y miró a Italia esperando alguna reacción - ¿Cómo puedes beber eso? La Italia que yo conozco no habría nunca permitido que su lengua tocara algo tan asqueroso.

Italia se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, mirando su jarra. En verdad estaba malo, pero aquello ya no le importaba en absoluto.

- Supongo que todos hemos crecido un poco. – suspiró.

-Y por lo que veo, tú más que ninguno – con estas palabras le lanzó una mirada de apreciación.

- Francia-niichan agradezco tal observación, pero me gustaría que…-

- Tu hermano también ha hecho un buen cambio – le cortó – Jo, que pena que esté siempre pegado a España…

- Le das miedo – sonrió un poco y Francia viéndolo también lo hizo – Si olvidaras todas esas ideas que tienes con él, quizás… - pareció pensarlo un rato y negó con la cabeza – No, continuarías dándole miedo.

- A mi lo que me da miedo es el hacha de España… -

Los dos se miraron en silencio y se echaron a reír a la vez. Durante unos segundos pareció que todo volvía a la normalidad. Volvían a estar en aquellos tiempos en los que ni el dolor ni las esperanzas rotas podían hacerles daño. Pero terminó en seguida. La realidad se impuso como siempre pasa.

- Ahora en serio, ¿a qué has venido? – dijo Italia otra vez serio.

Sabía que la razón por la que Francia hubiera viajado tan lejos no podía ser solo la de echar unas risas con un viejo protegido. Francia, viendo que no podía alargar más la situación cogió aire.

- ¿Quería saber qué tal estabas con lo de Sacro… -

- ¿Cómo está Canadá-kun? – le cortó al instante.

Oir aquel nombre, aunque solo fuera en medio de la conversación hacia que Italia sintiera mareos y náuseas. Qué le preguntaran directamente podía tener consecuencias que no estaba dispuesto a averiguar.

El cambio radical de la conversación dejo a Francia en desventaja. Estuvo un rato abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez, sin saber cómo continuar.

- B…Bien. Bien supongo. Hace algún tiempo que no le veo. Parece que hace más caso de lo que le dice su hermano de lo que le digo yo, pero supongo que es normal, y… Italia, no me cambies el tema, ¿quieres? -

- No es un tema del que quiera hablar… - dijo cansado.

- Ya, pero estamos todos preocupados por ti. No es propio del Italia que conocemos el estar yendo de bar en bar, sin hacer nada, sin casi hablar con nadie… Solías ser un chico abierto que no le costaba relacionarse con la gente, y des que él murió… – una punzada en el pecho de Italia atravesó sus pulmones dejándole sin respiración. – has cambiado totalmente. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué su muerte te afectó más que la de tu propio abuelo? – dejó de hablar.

Claras como las mañanas de verano se veían dos lágrimas en los ojos de Italia. Estaba con la cabeza medio gacha, temblando, la mano que cogía la jarra se aferraba tanto a ella que Francia se preguntaba si no la rompería.

- Entiendo que fuera un amigo muy querido – aún con las señales Francia decidió continuar – pero otros han muerto antes, y sin embargo tu… -

¡CRASH!

La cerveza de Italia cayó con estrépito al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, y del labio inferior de Francia salía un hilillo de sangre. En un movimiento más rápido de lo que se podría repetir, Italia se había levantado y le había lanzado un puñetazo en plena cara a Francia.

El tiempo se detuvo. Francia mantenía la cara abajo, su pelo tapándosela. La respiración de Italia era sonora, haciendo bajar y subir su pecho agitadamente. A parte de aquel ruido rítmico, la taberna se había quedado en silencio.

Y entonces, limpiándose la sangre del labio, Francia levantó la cabeza al fin e Italia pudo ver, por primera y quizá última vez la ascendencia gala del rubio.

Sus ojos azules brillaban terroríficos congelando al más pequeño en el sitio. Se levantó también, y nunca su figura pareció más amenazadora para Italia. Se acercó lentamente, y cuando estuvo justo delante lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa.

- Solo por eso, debería declararte la guerra y terminar con lo que padre Roma empezó – su voz sonó grave y muy peligrosa.

Italia se dio cuenta que la amenaza iba en serio. Sabía perfectamente el cariño que Francia había tenido por Roma, y lo demostraba queriendo con locura a los gemelos. Pero no se podía olvidar que a diferencia de ellos dos, que eren sangre de su sangre, Francia era un país conquistado. En su momento sus manos habían levantado lanzas y empuñado espadas en contra del invasor, Roma. Su odio por aquellos días había desaparecido casi por completo, pero cuando lo ponían al límite, y se veía obligado a mostrar su faceta gala, no tenía piedad. Al decir verdad, los dos italianos, eran los que estaban a la vez más protegidos y en más peligro.

Se dio cuenta de todo aquello en cuestión de segundos. Y también en el mismo tiempo, se arrepintió de haber actuado como lo había hecho. Así que dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas, bajó la cabeza y murmuró un 'lo siento'.

Francia pareció satisfecho con aquello, volvió a dejar al chico en la silla y se sentó también. El mundo pareció volver a la normalidad de antes.

- Perdona, he saltado demasiado pronto – Francia sonrió. Italia no.

Como temía, hablar del tema le había abierto una brecha en el corazón que ahora ya no se volvería a cerrar. Francia ya no existía para él allí. Volvía a estar en el pozo negro del que con tanto esfuerzo había intentado salir. Su pared, que había construido más para sí que para el resto del mundo, se había derrumbado, haciendo que todos los recuerdos volvieran a él. Y todo a causa de unas simple palabras de Francia.

Fotografías y fotografías pasaron por su mente, como una película a todo color y con toda la fuerza. De momentos alegres, felices, tristes y amargos. Y todos se mezclaban en un solo sentimiento de pura desesperación. Volver a vivirlas y no poder. Aún con los recuerdos de miedo, y pena… el querer volver a vivirlos todos por una única razón. Por un único denominante común: Sacro Imperio Romano.

Francia se dio cuenta. Italia se había ido, muy lejos dentro de sí. Era inútil continuar. Se levantó de la silla y con el corazón algo pesado, salió de la sala.

*niichan - hermano mayor

*masui - la traducción que le dieron al anime es "está malo" no tengo ni idea. Pero es lo que suele decir Chibitalia cuando le dan algo que no le gusta


End file.
